Persona, I Choose You!
by FallenL.Angel
Summary: In a world where Personas aren't apart of the human subconscious but are true beings who live in a separate world, several groups of teenagers through the years discover and bond with these amazing creatures. Enjoy their lives on and off the battlefield. A series of Oneshots.
1. Changes (P4 and P5)

**Disclaimer: **All assets of the _Persona_ series belongs to Atlus and I claim no ownership. (Also _Digimon_ and_ Pokemon_ don't belong to me either.)

* * *

**NOTICE(4/20/19):**

**Timeline for this Universe-**

**Persona 1-** Personas are unheard of. The incident with SEBEC brings their existence into the human world.** Naoya: 16  
**** Tatsuya: 13  
**** Makato/Kotone: 9  
**** Yu: 7  
**** Ren: 6**

**Persona 2 -**Few remember the events of P1, and even fewer think the events were real and not a dream. The governments are leery but otherwise have moved on. **(Takes place 3 years after 1)  
**** Naoya: 19  
**** Tatsuya: 16  
**** Makato/Kotone: 12  
**** Yu: 10  
**** Ren: 9**

**Persona 3-** Persona activity is now being secretly monitored by the government after the events of P2. More or less unknown by the general populace. Events of P2 were heavily covered up.** (Takes place 4 years after 2)  
**** Naoya: 23  
**** Tatsuya: 20  
**** Makato/Kotone: 16  
**** Yu: 14  
**** Ren: 13**

**Persona 4- **Personas are known by the population now after the events of P3**. (Takes place 2 years after 3)  
**** Naoya: 25  
**** Tatsuya: 22  
**** Makato/Kotone: 18  
**** Yu: 16  
**** Ren: 15**

**Persona 5-** Personas are more or less widespread. **(Takes place 1 year after 4)  
**** Naoya: 26  
**** Tatsuya: 23  
**** Makato/Kotone: 19  
**** Yu: 17  
**** Ren: 16**

**Note:** This is just a quick reference guide since these oneshots are going to be bouncing all over the place. Hopefully this will clear up any confusion in both current and future chapters. I will try and remember to let you all know if a oneshot that is split between different casts (I.E. Chapters 1 and 3) takes place in the same time period. If this is not outright stated or made obvious by the oneshot itself, assume that they take place at different times. I greatly apologize for any confusion.

* * *

**Warning for the series as a whole:** _Extremely_ self-indulgent with touches of nostalgia(possibly). But hey, what fanfiction isn't.

* * *

**Persona, I Choose You!**

**Persona 4 & 5**

**Changes**

* * *

**Summary:** Two very different men contemplate the newest change to their lives, each with different thoughts on it.

* * *

**Warning(s):** Contains mild language and gratuitous use of slap-stick violence for comedic relief. Plus, Nanako being adorable.

* * *

_Inaba_

Ryotaro Dojima considered himself a fairly, well, fair man. While he addmited to being strict from time to time, he was a father after all, that didn't mean he didn't pay attention to his daughter or nephew. He cared for them both, and their well-being and safety was his top priority.

"Good morning, Uncle." Yu greeted. He gave Dojima a small, but warm smile.

"Morning, Dad," His daughter, Nanako, was right behind her cousin and clinging to Yu's leg. The older boy smiled down at her. Dojima felt his heart melt at the sight. It had been so long since his daughter smiled like that, and it was one of the rare mornings that he got to be there to see it. Seeing them like this made all his long hours worth it knowing they were safe.

"A good morning, Lord Dojima." Except, there was one thing he was having a hard time getting over.

He knew about Personas. Most people in the world did now. They were seen as guardians, something to protect whomever they attached to, but Dojima had a hard time seeing that. While rare in Inaba, he had traveled around before and he's seen Personas. Some of them looked like angelic beings, others not so much.

Izanagi was one of the stranger ones, though not as strange as that one the Hanamura kid toted around. Like most personas, Izanagi was small, he was even smaller than Nanako. He was dressed like one of those banchos, a deliquent with a steel mask that only allowed his yellow eyes to be seen.

"Good morning, you three." Dojima greeted back. As much as he wanted to ignore the persona, to be ignorant of a bigger change than his nephew staying with him on such short notice, he knew that would only upset Yu. Plus, Izanagi certainly didn't act bad, so to speak, and he'd been raised to be polite. Dojima wasn't blind, however.

Even as his two charges (his kids his mind supplied fondly) sat at the table, Izanagi taking his usual spot to Yu's left side, Dojima could see the things that his sweet Nanako didn't. The things that Yu chose to overlook.

Despite Izanagi looking more human-like than other personas, it didn't change the fact that he had weapons. Some personas had weapons like claws and teeth. Others had ones that looked clearly for combat. It wouldn't have bothered Dojima so much if those weapons were more natural, at least then he could pretend like it was a pet.

Izanagi wasn't like that.

There were clearly man-made weapons on Izanagi's person. His gloves had razor sharp points and he carried a rather large naginata, or what looked like one, on his back. Even his shoes. They looked like simple geisha sandals but if one looked close enough, the heels were clearly blades. He had even seen Izanagi prepare to use his weapon whenever a loud noise startled him, thankfully he was quick to calm down, but it made Dojima nervous none the less.

(Briefly there was a flash in his mind of demons roaming the streets and of a boy in uniform sending out a blue figure to fight, but Dojima pushed the memory down.)

"Izanagi," Nanako said, after taking a bite of her eggs,"Do you ever take those fake nails off?" Izanagi blinked.

"Fake nails, Lady Nanako?"

"Yeah." Nanako held up her hand and attempted to mimic one of Izanagi's 'nails' to make her point,"Can't you take them off?" Izanagi was clearly confused and Yu kept his face towards his plate, though Dojima could make out an amused smile that the other tried to hide by taking a bite of toast.

"I, I could if I wanted to, yes."

"The why don't you? Don't they get in the way?"

"I am able to accomodate them. I have worn them my whole life after all."

"Oh." Nanako looked down at her plate. While she thought, Dojima decided to ask a question of his own.

"So you just wear them out of habit? How long have you had them?" The persona tilted his head and he could see Yu tense slightly at the question. Really, he couldn't blame his nephew. It wasn't often Dojima spoke so directly to the Persona unless it was out of politeness, but he was genuinely curious. That and the detective side of him wanted to analyze the possible threat level.

"We persona do not necessarily know when we come into existence. All I can tell you is I had them when I became aware of my own presence, and have never taken them off since."

Okay, so very much able to use them. Right. Dojima shook his head.

"Why don't you paint them?" Nanako spoke up. Everyone froze. Izanagi titled his head.

"Paint them, Lady Nanako?"

"Yeah. Some of the girls at my school have nails that are really long and they like to paint them. Sometimes they put designs on them." Suddenly her face lit, and you could practically feel the morning sunshine grow warmer.

"Oh! Why don't I paint them for you? I know how to make a kitty and a doggy, and a panda. I think it'll look adorable."

"A-adorable?" There was a snort at Izanagi's confusion and Yu tried to cover it up, coughing to clear his throat. Even Dojima was trying to hide his smile behind a hand.

"Yep." Nanako chirped, hopping off her chair and taking everyone's plates, save for Izanagi, who didn't really eat.

"It's alright Nanako, I'll handle the dishes when I get back. Why don't I walk you to school." Nanako beamed at her father, but then looked at Izanagi.

"Izanagi, were you not hungry?" she asked, obviously noting the lack of plate the persona had.

"Do not worry for me, Lady Nanako. We persona don't make a habit of eating." Nanako puffed her cheeks out at that, displeased, then ran over and grabbed an extra piece of toast off a plate. She held it out to Izanagi.

"That's no good. Dad and big bro always say you need to eat to be healthy. If you don't eat you won't be healthy, then you'll get sick. We'll all be sad if you get sick." Izanagi blinked, then looked towards Yu, perhaps for guidance. His nephew wasn't much help though, hiding his amusement with a turned head. Dojima watched as Izanagi stared at the ground. He thought the persona was going to refuse Nanako's offer. Then, tentatively, he held out a hand and Nanako gave it to him.

The persona looked at the toast then back to Nanako. Dojima could swear he saw a pink tint on the cheeks of the mask, but dismissed it.

"I, um, thank you. You are very kind, Lady Nanako."

Dojima could admit, Nanako did have a point. Even with all his sharp weapons and sudden appearence, Izanagi did look rather adorable as he walked beside Yu towards school, contemplating the buttered toast.

* * *

_Yongen-Jaya_

Sojiro Sakura thought himself a simple man. All he needed was his home, his cafe, and his daughter, and he felt content. His customers were generally well-mannered and easy-going. His coffee and curry were considered some of the best in Tokyo. Life was good.

_Thud!_

"Ah!"

"I tried to warn you."

"Perhaps, next time, you'll get up, my foolish master."

"You truly are harsh, my friend."

Sojiro sighed. He was thankful it wasn't time to open yet. He didn't need his customers worrying about the deluinquent he kept up stairs with the rest of his stooges. He was going to need a strong one this morning it seemed.

"Why'd you push me?"

"You refused to wake."

"I still had thirty minutes, you ass."

"I did try to warn you, Ren."

"Shut it, Morgana."

Yes. A strong coffee indeed.

As Sojiro got the coffee maker ready, he could hear thumping around upstairs. No doubt his charge getting ready for school and arguing with two of his three roommates. Well, if two personas and a cat could be called roommates.

The arguing was starting to come downstairs just as Sojiro poured himself, and three others, a cup.

Not long after saw Ren come downstairs. His black hair seemed a little messier than usual, no doubt thanks to his tussle with his persona, followed by the rest of his entourage.

Honestly, if Sojiro had known taking this kid in would turn his quaint cafe into a circus he would have thought twice about becoming Ren's guardian. Then again, with how rough his life had gotten back in his hometown Sojiro probably would have put up with it anyway.

Ren sat at the counter with a huff and gingerly rubbed the side of his head. Morgana, a black and white cat with a yellow collar, hopped up on the stool beside him. To Morgana's right sat Zorro, a persona dressed in a black outfit, with matching mask and cape while Arsene, who wore a red suit, black top hat and had dark wings, sat to Ren's left.

"Do you need an aspirin, Ren?" Zorro asked, but the youth shook his head.

"Nah. I'm used to it by now."

"Do not baby him, Zorro. He must learn to start being a little more punctual. A gentleman should never be late after all." Arsene said, crossing one leg over the other. For something that was only about as big as a gradeschooler, the little shit could be quite vicious.

"I haven't been late since my first day. Aren't you satisfied with that?" Ren grumbled. Sojiro handed him his coffee and curry and the other smiled in thanks.

"No." Arsene tipped his hat to Sojiro as he handed the Persona his cup. Zorro simply nodded.

"Well, at least you have time to eat." Morgana chirped, then went back to lapping up the milk Sojiro had put in a saucer for him. Ren rolled his eyes behind his glasses, but said nothing as he chewed.

There was silence now as all took to their breakfast, and Sojiro took the time to contemplate and study the four before him.

Granted, he's had plenty of times to watch them. They lived in his cafe, after all.

There seemed to almost be a - love and hate dynamic going on between them. Well, more with Ren and Arsene, even if the two won't admit it. He's seen Ren both worry for the persona, nearly dashing out of the cafe one night when the winged creature had yet to return home, and also threaten to turn him into a feather duster. He's also heard about Arsene making Ren follow a code of "Gentleman's Rules" (and punishing him for breaking them) but also being protective of Ren. He'll never forget the phone call he got from the school saying something about a nasty little persona throwing a fit and getting feathers everywhere all while trying to scare off a group of teens harassing Ren.

(Sojiro wasn't sure how to feel about that. However, the mental image of Arsene dancing around with fluffed feathers like a pissed off mother hen _was _an amusing one.)

At least Morgana and Zorro were less chaotic. Zorro normally leaving to do his own business for the day, something Sojiro was sure he didn't wan't to ask about after the time the persona came home sopping wet, while Morgana stayed with Ren. Until they got home, then hell would break loose yet again. Like the one time Arsene managed to piss Zorro off enough to spar with him. In Ren's room. While the cafe was still open. They managed to break a chair.

Then there were the times Ren would 'button-mash' the cat, Arsene's feathers covering the attic, Zorro being a little too enthusiastic polishing his sword. Good Lord, plus the days Ren would bring his entire circus of monkeys home (how so many teenagers, personas, and a talking cat fit up in that attic he'd never know).

Honestly, he remembered when his cafe used to be more quiet. Quaint. He'd been content.

"Sojiro-san?" Sojiro blinked, brought back to the present. The plates were gone from the counter, probably soaking in the sink with Ren standing there giving him a concerned look, Morgana poking his head out the bag to peer at him. Sojiro cleared his throat.

"Yes? what is it?"

"We're heading out now. Is everything okay?" Sojiro chuckled.

"Everything's just fine. You four get out of here. I gotta open up soon." Zorro bowed.

"Thank you for breakfast." Arsene mimicked Zorro, tipping his hat.

"Indeed. We will be sure to be back later this afternoon." He turned to Ren and gave a light tap on his shin with his shoe. "And we'd best be off. As I said, you need to be punctual."

The teen grumbled at the Persona, but didn't argue. Giving another goodbye to Sojiro before walking out the door, Zorro and Arsene following.

The cafe was quiet once again. Sojiro walked out from behind the counter to flip the sign, noticing Ren had forgotten. However, just as he was turning to go back in, he saw out of the corner of his eye Ren say something and Arsene jump up and slap him in the back of the head with a wing.

Sojiro sighed and walked back into the cafe.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out to see a message from Futaba.

_**Futaba:**__ You love them and you know it._

Sojiro smirked.

Sure he was content with his cafe and his daughter, but he was happier with Ren and his circus of stooges and chaos running around.

* * *

Hello, all! A new posting in a new fandom, here we go!

Okay, in all honesty I'm tired, but I really wanted to post this because it wouldn't leave me alone. Hopefully it's happy now. However, as stated before this is my first post to this fandom, though I've been a fan of Persona for some time now, so I hope you guys don't mind me invading this little corner.

As you may have suspected (or not) this series of oneshots is influenced by Digimon and how they did things. Honestly the only thing Pokemon is the title because I couldn't be original enough to think of a better joke. :P

As stated above this entire collection will be very self-indulgent, and also this is the first oneshot I've wrote for this universe so I apologize if it's a little rough. Hopefully later entries will be more streamlined. Maybe. This will also eventually include other Persona games as well from the first to the third, but P4 and P5 will probably be the main ones since I'm most familiar with them.

Critique is welcome and I'd love to hear you're thoughts. Also I know this is more telling than showing but I just kind of want to set things up for this. So no worries, I'm aware of that part at least! :D (Did that even make sense. . . :/)

Sincerely,  
Fallen L. Angel


	2. Arsene (P5)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Persona. All rights belong to Atlus and its affiliates.**

* * *

**Summary: **Ren gets jumped by a shadow monster returning home. However, when another creature saves him, Ren finds himself forming a bond he'd never thought possible.

* * *

**Warning(s): **Violence and Mild Language

* * *

**Persona, I Choose You!**

**Persona 5**

**Arsene**

Ren really should not have stayed so long at the diner. However, when Ryuji had arrived and had asked for some homework help, he couldn't bring himself to say no. Ryuji's his best friend. The first person to show him real kindness since arriving in Tokyo.

However, as Ren stared up into the face of a dark mask with devilish eyes and a wicked smile made of hell-fire, he was starting to wish he was more of a hardass.

Humming noise sounded out of the creature and it titled its top hat in contemplation, studying him. Ren stared back from where he had landed ass first on the pavement, heart pounding in his chest and breath burning his throat. It leaned closer and Ren gripped the handle of his bag tight, ready to swing if it attempted to impale him with one of its long horns.

There was the sound of scraping, and he was reminded of the other thing that had popped up that night.

The blob scraped itself up from the ground, the holes of its blue mask glancing at Arsene, before focusing on Ren. The boy flinched, remembering all too well how the thing had tried to jump him from the alleyway as he made his way home. Honestly, it was a blur for him. One moment he had a shadow monster going for his throat, the next it was being thrown back by a wall of angry shadow.

The monster produced a hiss, then lunged. It didn't even get within a foot of Ren before the blade of the other monster's heel kicked it and sent it crashing back into the garbage.

"Hmph. A vile creature like you must be desperate if you dare ignore an opponent such as I." Its deep voice rang in the night, then returned his, it certainly sounded male, attention to Ren,"It is best you take cover, human. I tend to be wild when I fight."

Then, gazing back at his opponent he spread his wings, creating a gale. Ren scrambled to stand against the winds and take cover around a corner. Once safe, he peeked back around, curiosity getting the better of him, wanting to know what the tall creature would do.

The shadow hissed again, and it's blobby texture rippled. The black goop slid away like sludge water and a figure began to emerge. It's body dark, four arms ending in wicked claws and a white mask, showing a psuedo face of disapproval, glared at the creature dressed in red. It stamped its feet, the chains on its wrists dangling, before picking up a large trashcan and hurling it. Strong wings bash the object aside, as easy as flicking a wrist, then the tall figure is dashing at his opponent. The monster roars, pounding fists into the ground, then rushing to meet him. The red one slips under a clumsy fist, then slamming his sharp heel into the monster's chin.

It's head snaps up from the force and then another kick sends it sprawling into a wall. The monster groans, before struggling to stand back up. It grabs a lamppost in a clawed fist. The force of it bends the metal and then it's ripping the light fixture out of the concrete. It roared a battle cry and charged into the fray again. The other chuckled.

"My, my, and here I was hoping for a clean fight." The lamppost was brought down like a club and Ren nearly shouted a warning.

He didn't need to bother.

A hand casually grabbed the lamp, stopping the attack in its tracks. The monster seemed confused, as no matter how much force it used its impromptu weapon would not budge. The fiery grin seemed to flicker.

"Is your stature just for show? Deplorable. Pixies have given me a better workout." This time a fist hit the beast in it's masked face and, losing its grip on the weapon, was thrown down into the concrete. Ren winced at the small fissure made from the impact.

"I grow bored of this. You do not have that which I desire." The other raised the lamp like a spear in his hand, his eyes and grin flaring,"Good-bye."

Ren covered his eyes just as the lamppost pierced the skin of the monster through the back of the neck. Thankfully he didn't hear any screams and only opened his eyes to look after a few seconds of stillness. He looked just in time to see the monster disintegrate, the lamp lodged firmly where it took its last stand. Ren gulped.

The sound must have drawn the figure's attention because he looked at him right after. Ren tensed.

They stared at each other, grey eyes bearing the glare of a burning grin. His heels clicked as he turned fully and began to walk closer. Ren felt a chill run down his spine. He should run. Scream. Anything but stand there, especially after watching this guy decimate his opponent so easily. All he'd have to do is grab Ren by the neck and snap it like a twig. Ren didn't do anything rational, though. Just stood there, eerily calm as this being made his way towards him.

Something moved out of the corner of Ren's eye. He looked up just in time to see another monster, identical to the first one, leap from the rooftops towards the tall figure. Ren yelled.

"Look out!"

The gaze of fire widened and turned just in time to avoid the monster crushing his back. He wasn't fast enough to avoid the arms that flailed back, knocking him in the stomach and into the ground.

The monster turned its stony expression towards Ren. It only advanced two steps when the figure on the ground huffed and launched himself at the other. Clawed hands dug into the porcelain mask and the monster bellowed in agony, thrashing to throw it's opponent off.

"Run, boy! Don't stand there! Run!" The monster soon grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him like a paper wieght into the wall.

All was still then. Ren watched as the monster began to advance on its prone opponent.

_No._ It pulled the lamppost from the ground, taking the place of its fallen brethren.

_Get up._ Ren felt his chest tighten.

_Get up. C'mon get up. _The monster stopped and gazed at the defeated.

_Get up, get up, get up! _Why was his chest hurting? Why was he panicking? Why didn't he _run_?

The tall figure gave a pathetic wheeze. The monster bellowed its victory, raising the pole above its head.

_Get up, damn you!_

Ren wasn't sure what happened. One moment was spent watching then the next he was sprinting. His bag forgotten, his legs pounding the pavement, eyes fixated on the point between the attacker and his savior.

The monster jabbed its weapon down. Ren dove headfirst in between the two.

"I won't let you die!"

There was a flash, and suddenly Ren found himself engulfed in blue flames.

The monster drove its weapon forward. The blue flames, instead of giving, acted like a barrier. The monster grunted, surprised, then tried to force it through. The resistance multiplied, and it soon found itself being pushed back and then thrown onto its back.

Ren opened his eyes and found his vision blocked by nothing but blue. The flames didn't burn. The heat was there, but it felt comforting. It was so warm, Ren thought he could sleep just like this. Then the flames parted.

The figure that had once been on the ground was now standing, the flames driven apart by his large wings. In his arms was Ren, held carefully by the waist and close to his chest in a protective embrace. Flames and chains danced around them, almost in a gleeful and sadistic dance. The figure looked down at him.

"You did not run." A statement, no questions. Ren shook his head.

"No."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to die." There was no hesitation in his answer. For the first time in a long time, Ren didn't need to think before speaking. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do.

The figure gave a deep chuckle, pleased.

The moment was interrupted when the monster gave a groan and sat up. The arm around his waist tightened and he heard a small growl in the other's chest.

"Let me help." His attention was brought back to Ren by the request, no, the _demand_, even as the monster picked its weapon of choice back up.

"What?"

"I want to help. Let me."

"You think you can help?"

"I _know_ I can help." Ren wasn't sure how, but he knew he could. Something about this felt right. He wasn't useless here. He wanted to help. He could help. He _would_ help.

"Let me fight with you." The monster began to advance and, unknown to all, something began to glow deep in the confines of Ren's bag.

"You wish to forge a Link with me?" A Link? Yes. The words felt right. It all felt right. Ren nodded.

"Yes." The glow became brighter.

"Your name boy."

"Ren Amamiya." He could feel the smirk forming on his lips.

"I am Arsene and I accept." A burst of blue light and the flames burned brighter. There was a prickling in Ren's chest and suddenly there was a familiar card between them. The dark void on its face filled with an image, but Ren never took his eyes away from Arsene and Arsene could see the determination in the human's eyes.

The card landed in Ren's hand.

Gently Arsene put Ren's feet on the ground and unwound his arm from the human's waist. Then, both teen and his companion faced their opponent. The chains danced faster, the fires roared hotter, brighter, louder, and Arsene flared his wings. Ren held the card in front of his chest, his smirk turning wicked as he felt Arsene's power pulse within. The card was wrapped in flame before it burst, now replaced with a gleaming, silver gun.

The monster charged forward and Ren took aim. Light gathered at the tip and Ren could feel the heat of the gun's power pulsing through his hand and up the barrel.

Ren pulled the trigger and a shot rang out. The monster stumbled back, mask now cracked with from the shot and body dazed.

"Arsene," he called, voice echoing and mixing with the cackling fire,"Ravage him!"

He pointed his other hand and the chains shot forward. The monster stood no chance as they ensnared their target and Arsene charged.

His claws glowed with dark energy, powered by the strong defiance and determination of the human behind him. His hand shot forward, enveloped in darkness and rammed straight through the mask.

For a moment, a fleeting moment, both stood still. Then the monster's skin cracked and it disintegrated into dust.

The chains slowly vanished and the flames died down to embers before being blown away by the wind. In the silence of the street it was very easy to make out Ren's heavy breathing. His chest felt heavy, congested. He felt like he'd just run from Shibuya to Yongen with Ryuji.

Arsene turned to see the human's knees buckle and he fell towards the ground. Arsene caught him with careful arm.

Arsene lowered him to sit on the street, waiting patiently. Once Ren caught his breath, or as well as he could, he finally looked at the card in his hand. It had the picture of a man walking with a lantern and a dog by his side.

"The Fool Arcana," Arsene said,"My Arcana."

"Arcana?" Ren asked, breathless. Arsene chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, steadying him.

"Yes, but the explanations can wait. For now, you must rest, my little master." Rest? Rest sounded good. Ren could barely nod an affirmative before his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

**Hello, dears! I'm back! Don't get used to updates like this, because while I do have ideas for several oneshots jotted down not all of them are currently written. But I really did want to get this one out and hear your thoughts lovelies.**

**Honestly, I like how this one turned out but I'm curious about how well I did the fight scenes. Too much detail? Just enough? Was it hard to follow? What about the small breaks of action in between? Anything that could be taken out or that could be shortened or even clarified? Seriously, let me know your thoughts, because while I think I did well I also believe there's always room for improvement.**

**In other news I should probably mention that these oneshots are not in any particular order. I'll write them as they come to me and what I feel like fleshing out. Also, most of these are gonna be P4 and P5 centered as I'm not yet very familiar with the rest of the games. However, these oneshots won't be following the plots of the games word for word either, so I've got some leeway in how to play with them. ;) And yes, I do have a oneshot or two noted down for some of the other games, but they're not as numerous. Nor have they been written. . . Oops. :P**

**Any questions don't be afraid to ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability! :D**

**Sincerely,  
Fallen L. Angel**


	3. Size Matters (P1-P5)

**Disclaimer: All rights and properties of Persona is owned by _Atlus_ and it affiliates.**

* * *

**_NOTICE_: Please read the Notes at the end of this chapter. They are extremely important.**

* * *

**Summary: **It's one thing to be monsters capable of destruction and awe striking abilities. Until you realize the indignity (and hilarity) that comes with being tiny.

* * *

**Warning(s):** Somewhat slap-sticky humor and poking fun at short people. :P

* * *

**Persona, I Choose You!**

**Persona 1-5**

**Size Matters**

Izanagi let out a sigh of contentment and then opened his eyes. He had just spent the last hour meditating and he could gladly say it had been an enriching experience.

However, as he stood from his meditation cushion, one his Lord had graciously bought him as a 'house-warming' gift, he felt himself feeling restless. Normally this wouldn't be a problem after meditating. Yet as Izanagi knew, and as many others were finding out, Personas were just naturally fidgety creatures. Perhaps it had to do with their long standing origin that supposedly had to do with human lore, or maybe it was the fact they were all naturally prepared for combat from inception. Either way, the rather small room his Lord inhabited suddenly felt a little _too_ closed off. Looking outside to see the clear skies and bright sunshine helped Izanagi decide what his agenda for today would be.

After grabbing his naginata he made his way downstairs where his Lord, Yu, and his little cousin Lady Nanako sat playing around with some cards. Perhaps his Lord was showing the young Lady another magic trick.

Yu looked up at the sound of Izanagi and gave a warm smile to his Persona. Nanako was just as quick to do the same.

"Oh! Good Morning, Izanagi!" She chirped.

"And a good morning to you as well, Lady Nanako."

"Was your meda, uh, medi, medai-" Izanagi waited patiently as her face scrunched up trying to pronounce the word.

"Meditation." Yu pronounced, just a little slower so she could hear it better. Nanako beamed.

"Yeah, that. Was it good?"

"Indeed. Thank you. However, after being cooped up for so long I thought it best to stretch my legs with a walk. That is, if my Lord does not mind." Yu shook his head with a sigh, but the smile never left his lips.

"That's fine. You know you don't have to ask my permission to go out, Izanagi." Despite the fact he had been in service to Yu for a little over a month, he still found himself feeling light whenever his Lord showed him such kindness. He had heard tales of masters being cruel to their Personas and found himself blessed to have forged a Link with such a considerate human. It was a strong reason why he never failed to show the utmost respect he could towards his Lordship.

"Thank you, my Lord. I shall return shortly. My walk should not take more than an hour." With a bow he turned and headed towards the door.

Upon reaching it he lifted his hand, but found his fingers only just brushed the doorknob. He paused, the reached again, stretching. His fingers slipped on the round handle and Izanagi brought his hand back down. He looked around, but saw nothing to help him. He bowed his head and walked back towards the living room.

"Um, my Lord," He called and if Yu didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw his mask turning red.

"If it is not too much trouble could you perhaps, um, help me with the door?"

* * *

Tatsuya would forever deny the events that transpired that morning. As far as he was concerned his Persona did not nearly start a fire, he was not woken up by the sound of the fire alarm, and his brother most certainly did not suspect him of attempting arson in the kitchen.

Nope. Not at all.

(He also refused to acknowledge the fact that his stick-up-the-ass brother was actually flustered for once. He didn't feel like risking his brother becoming more suspicious if he dared crack a smile.)

"Honestly, I don't know what you were thinking," Katsuya continued, having ranted for a good twenty minutes about little brothers, growing appetites (seriously, did he think he was ten), and lack of cooking skills,"If you really needed something elaborate cooked you could have just asked." Tatsuya shrugged, trying his best to be nonchalant.

"It didn't seem that hard. I can take care of myself you know." His brother huffed and gave him a deadpan stare.

"Really? 'Not that hard'? Then please explain what the hell happened to the stove." He pointed over to the, frankly, blackened stove top with a side of burnt frying pan (extra crispy). All he could do was shrug again. It wasn't like he could tell his brother they now had some monster living in the house that insisted on protecting him. He couldn't tell him that that same monster was the one that attempted the cooking disaster because Vulcanus knew both he and Katsuya would be hungry and was only trying to be a good guardian. You know, despite the fact Vulcan could pass for a gradeschooler with his tiny size.

Nope. He was not having that conversation this early in the morning. Or at all.

Meanwhile, Vulcan, who was currently shoved into one of the bottom cabinets, was silently fuming as the Suou brothers continued to argue. It wasn't his fault he had a hard time looking into the frying pan.

Next time he was getting books stacked onto that step stool.

* * *

Ryuji wanted to die. He wanted to crawl under a rock and shrivel up. Jump in front of a car. Maybe he'd be creative and let Johanna run him down.

He'd drown himself in a lake, but it was, well, currently occupied.

All he had wanted to do was take his mom on a nice walk. It had been sometime since they had a family moment and he thought this would be a great time for her to get to know Kidd. While she had been wary at first, he _was_ a pirate skeleton, Kidd had managed to charm his mother and he was soon accepted into the family. Yet, that seemed to be as far as it went. His mother was always busy with work and Ryuji as well as Kidd, had their own things going on with Ren and everyone.

However, today his schedual was free and so was his mother's. The idea was to take her to the park for a calm walk, talk, maybe get some snacks and feed the ducks. He just wanted to be a good son for once, dammit.

But, no. That couldn't happen. He should have known better. Especially when Kidd had that look in his eyes.

"Have at ye!" Kidd yelled. A quick swing of his sword. The duck only stared. Ryuji groaned into his hands.

At this very moment he wasn't even sure if Kidd was actually angry at the duck for snapping at his pants, or if he just wanted to embarrass Ryuji just for the hell of it. He even went so far as to hijack an unoccupied boat just to chase the duck down. His mom wasn't helping. She was too busy recording a video on her phone.

"He's just like you when you were little, Ryu-kun."

* * *

It was so pretty. Orphia could see the stone glittering just on top of the rock and she just knew it would make a wonderful present for Kotone-chan.

With a determined nod she began her ascent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orpheus really should not have been that surprised. His sister was, for lack of a better term, 'scatter-brained'. Sure, she could fight just as much as any capable warrior, and her compassion could rival even Fuuka. However, she had a terrible habit of getting side-tracked when out of combat and more often than not he was the one that had to put her back on task. She was his sister after all.

So when she had failed to return to the dorm at curfew, Orpheus wasn't really that surprised. He figured she just got caught up in some fantasy of hers and was daydreaming behind the dorms in her little cubby-hole. It was one of the few places they, the Personas, could go without being spotted.

However, when Orpheus arrived, the last thing he expected was to see his sister hanging from a tree branch by her lyre. Her little legs kicking in an attempt to dislodge herself and making little squeak noises.

Orpheus cleared his throat and she startled but then focused on him and his disapproving look. She bowed her head and Orpheus made a gesture. Carefully she opened her clasped hands and, even from this distance Orpheus could see the shiny stone in her palms. Orphia then pointed towards the rock where she had retrieved the stone, then her lyre with a shrug.

Orpheus sighed.

Then he turned to go find someone to help her down. He contemplated getting his master, but then thought better of it.

They didn't need two shorties stuck in that tree, one was enough.

* * *

Ogun had been staring at that tree for at least twenty minutes and it was at this point Maso was beginning to worry. Sure, he was probably one of the more eccentric Personas in the group, but it wasn't often he stared into space for this long. Maso, however, wasn't sure how to approach him. He could be a bit touchy when misunderstood, and Maso wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to decipher his game of charades clearly enough to help. However, after watching for another five minutes, she decided to give it a shot.

"Ogun," she called, getting the other Persona to look at her,"Is something the matter? You've been standing there for some time."

Suddenly Ogun began to dance from foot to foot, gesturing one way vaguely where his master had walked off to, and then towards the tree. He held his spear high, keeping it steady.

Curious, Maso looked up and found him pointing at something red and round hanging from the tree.

"You want that apple?" She asked, pointing to the red fruit to make sure that was the one he wanted. Ogun began to dance again, but this time with agreeing noises and nods. Maso felt proud of herself for figuring it out, especially on the first try. Normally it was Bres or Seimen who translated for the chariot Persona, being Personas of few words themselves.

However, this left her with a problem. How to get the apple. It was obvious that Ogun wasn't going to leave without his prize, but she could tell by the tree that neither of them would be getting a good enough hand hold to climb it and grab the fruit themselves. Plus, she didn't want to risk their masters climbing it and possibly getting injured.

(Why did Ogun even want it? Surely he knew as a Persona he didn't need to eat. Maybe he just wanted to taste it? Play catch with it? Stab it just because?)

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Maso to figure out where to get some proper help. Then, she left in a hurry, telling Ogun she'd be back shortly.

Ogun just stared.

A few moments later, Maso returned with Vesta in tow.

"That one?" Vesta asked with her calming voice. Maso nodded.

"Yes. Do you think you can get it? Your body should have an easier time, yes?"

"But of course. Give me just a moment." Vesta chuckled before slithering her way towards the tree. With grace in her serpentine body, the empress Persona made quick work gliding up the tree, and was already inching towards the apple on its branch. However, she was quick to notice the branch would not hold her weight, as twig like as it was. With a sigh, she resigned herself to just having to reach for it the old fashioned way. Hopefully it won't take too long, or one of the flying Personas would return from scouting the area to help with her task.

Meanwhile, on the ground Maso looked on in awe at how fast Vesta had made it to the apple. Sometimes she was envious of her lithe body. Ogun, however, was growing impatient. He recalled Mark saying he was getting hungry and Ogun, if anything, considered himself a good Persona and wanted to properly take care of his master. This meant gathering food for him as was needed. This method, though, was taking too long and he was eager to return to his master's side with his gift.

Not that he didn't appreciate his female comrades for trying, Ogun was just impatient by nature.

So when he looked at his spear, then the apple dangling just out of Vesta's reach, he wondered why he didn't think of this idea sooner.

All the ladies got was a battle cry as warning before a spear flew through the air and impaled the apple inches from Vesta's hands, and sailing away. Vesta gave a shout of surprise, there was a loud crack, and soon Maso was yelling with her.

Wondering about the commotion, Mark and Naoya were quick to arrive. Nao, along with Seimen, could only stare at Maso hovering over a prone Vega on the ground, frozen in shock.

Mark, however, was too busy watching his Persona dance around with an apple on his spear, presenting it to him like it was the spoils of war.

* * *

**Hey, guys!**

**Okay, so real quick, I completely forgot to thank you guys for any favs, follows, and review(s) left on this story. Sorry! Things have been hectic IRL, but that's how the cookie crumbles I suppose. . .**

**Also, because these oneshots take place at different points in time, I'm going to post a quick timeline summary on the first chapter of this collection. It'll give a quick summary of how this universe sees Personas during those time periods, the ages of the main characters during that point and time, as well as how long it is between those games. So if you guys immediately came to this chapter and didn't see the notice, please go back and take a quick look at it. I might even post it to my profile as well, just to be sure.**

**In other words, these drabbles actually take place sometime after or before each other. I'll try and let you guys know if any future oneshots that are like this one take place at the same time. Er, hopefully that makes sense. It's the best way I can think of describing it right now.**

**Anywho, hopefully you guys liked this small little thing here. I just couldn't resist poking fun at the sizes of the Personas. Not sure if this will be considered their 'canon' sizes or not, but I sill couldn't resist.**

**As always, constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Sincerely,  
Fallen L. Angel**


	4. A Friend in Need (P4)

**Disclaimer:** All rights are reserved by Atlus. I own nothing but these little plot bunnies. (Sadly)

* * *

**Summary: **Yosuke discovers something terrible happened to the new transfer student and it isn't long before someone else is thrown into the mix.

* * *

**Warning(s): **Language and Mild Violence

* * *

**Persona, I choose You!**

**Persona 4**

**A Friend in Need**

Yosuke felt his blood run cold.

His hand reached out and hit the rewind button. The images danced backwards, like some awkward anime credits or an amateur music video. It would have been hilarious if his heart hadn't been skipping every other beat.

He paused the video once it reached his desired point. He pressed play.

Narukami made his way into the camera's view. His head swiveled left and right, taking in the electronics around him. Silver eyes curious. Yosuke felt himself tense as he got closer and closer to the giant TV that sat in the middle of the back wall. Yosuke couldn't help but pray that what he saw was an illusion, a trick of the mind from working so much overtime.

Yet, as Narukami drew near, Yosuke watched the TV. The surface rippled and he barely stopped from calling out. It wouldn't do any good, but he still winced as dark tendrils shot out of the screen. They wasted no time ensnaring Narukami, his usual calm face contorting into surprise. Surprise turned to panic as the shadows lifted him. The next instant only happened within five seconds. Narukami's bag fell from his limp hand. More shadows wrapped around him, then pulled backwards. The transfer student didn't get a chance to cry out as his body was swallowed whole by the tv. The surface rippled for one second, then stilled.

Even after confirming what he saw wasn't fake, Yosuke still watched as he himself appeared on screen. Watched as he picked up the school bag, his grip tightening on the same bag he still held at this moment, looking around trying to see who it might belong to. Oblivious to the events that transpired only one minute before.

"Yosuke-kun?" With a start, Yosuke turned, half expecting a shadow monster to attack him. Instead, there stood Subaki, the security guard. It must have been later than he thought, since Yosuke only ever saw Subaki when he was working overtime and near into the evenings.

"Yosuke-kun, what are you doing here? Didn't your shift end thirty minutes ago?" Thirty minutes? Shit. Narukami was in there for thirty minutes. Shit.

"Subaki-san, please, I need you to look at something." Yosuke said, trying to keep as calm as he could. It wouldn't do for the guard to question his mental state before he saw the video. He needed him to know he was completely, okay mostly, clear headed, otherwise he'd never believe him.

Yosuke turned back towards the security footage and was already hitting rewind again.

"Please look and tell me what you think." Subaki blinked and raised a brow, but still shrugged and walked closer. It made Yosuke relax slightly. Subaki was an understanding man, he was good at his job. He'd know what to do.

He paused the video and stepped aside to let Subaki watch. The man gave him a suspicious look, but still hit play. Yosuke looked down, he didn't want to see it again.

However, instead of hearing a gasp or some other noise of surprise. Subaki said instead;

"Okay. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking at, Yosuke-kun."

"What?" Yosuke's head shot up. Subaki was giving him a look, but rewound the video and played it. This time Yosuke watched.

Once more Narukami walked into view, as oblivious as before. However, instead of getting grabbed by some black tentacles wriggling from the TV, instead he crouched by one of the shelves and set his bag down. He was looking at something when he startled and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He walked away, bag forgotten, while talking. Another minute later, Yosuke appeared, and once more picked up the bag and looked for its owner.

Shocked was not the right word for his troubling feelings at this moment.

"Were you trying to return that boy's bag?" Subaki asked, his face one of concern now. His voice was gentle, as if he was trying to tell Yosuke that he could talk to him and he'd understand.

That wasn't what Yosuke wanted though. Why was the tape different?

"N-no! There was, something else. Why's it not there?" Subaki was growing more concerned.

"Are you alright? Are you tired? Do you wanna sit for a minute?" Yosuke wanted to yell that no, he didn't want to sit down. That a student was in danger and they couldn't just stand there chatting.

He was about to do just that when he looked at the screen from over the gaurd's shoulder.

His figure was gone now and once more Narukami was there. He seemed to be looking for his bag. However, when Narukami turned back around he looked directly at the camera. Directly at Yosuke. His calm face twisted into a smirk and his eyes glowed gold. Yosuke's heart jumped into his throat.

"Yosuke-kun?" Subaki said, trying to get his attention. When that failed, he looked at the monitor, but Narukami was already facing forward and walking out of view. Yosuke glanced at the time of the recording. 18: 17.

He flicked open his orange cell and glanced at the time. 18: 35.

_Son of a bitch._

"Yoksuke-kun?" Brown eyes looked at Subaki and he could tell by the look on the gaurd's face that he must have gone pale. He certainly couldn't feel the blood in his body anymore.

"S-sorry," He apologized, turning towards the door,"I guess I haven't been feeling well. All those hours sure can take it out of a guy, you know." Yosuke had a hard time keeping the hysterics out of his voice. Subaki reached for him.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need some tea? If you're not feeling well-"

"It's okay." Yosuke cut him off, trying to give off one of his customer appreciation smiles,"I really do just want to get home. Plus I have to return this bag." His stomach curled in on itself at that. There was no way in hell he was running into that psuedo-Narukami if he could help it. He needed to get home. He wanted Jiraya. He _needed _Jiraya.

Before Subaki could say another word, Yosuke was already wishing him a goodnight and shutting the door. He steeled himelf and quickly began to go in the direction opposite of the electronics department. As far away as he could get from the threat that was no doubt heading this way.

He didn't get far. As he turned the corner, intending to head straight to the employe's exit, he came face to face with Narukami.

A warm smile graced his lips. Yosuke felt the temprature drop.

_Jiraya-_

"Hanamura-san. I'm surprised to see you. I didn't know you worked here."

_Liar. I told you, no, I told_ Narukami_ just this morning._

He looked down and made a surprised noise.

"You found my bag?"

_It's not yours._

"That's great! I was worried someone stole it. I really should be more careful." He took a step towards him, and Yosuke took one back. The fake stopped.

"Hanamura-san?" Yosuke took another step back.

"You're not him," Yosuke said, head subconsciously shaking,"You're not." The fake looked like he wanted to convince him, but closed his mouth as Yosuke glared at him. Then, a smirk curled his lips.

"I thought you'd be easy. Fine, let's cut to the chase." He didn't hesitate this time and started walking forward. Yosuke retreated, not daring to take his eyes off his enemy.

"That bag has something important in it. My master would be disappointed if I came back empty handed. All you have to do is give the bag to me. Then I'll leave. I won't even mention you. You'll be free to go on and live your life. I won't bother you ever again."

"What about Narukami?" They were still dancing back, Yosuke desperate to keep his distance.

"We keep him. Forget about him." Yosuke's grip tightened on the school bag. Screw that.

"No. Let him go." The fake Narukami stopped then. Yosuke took an extra step back before doing the same. The copy chuckled.

"Seriously? Are you stupid? Do you even know what you're up against? I could crush you." Silver eyes turned gold,"Forget about him."

"Screw you," Yosuke spat. Narukami didn't deserve that. He didn't know him very well, but Yosuke would never forgive himself if he left Narukami with this guy or his 'master'.

"I don't care who you are. I'm not gonna let you just take Narukami away." The copy burst out laughing at that. It was sickly sounding, crackling like static.

"You dumbass! You think you're some kinda hero? What're you gonna do? Call the police? They won't believe you. In fact, you won't even get the chance to do that." The shadows began to extend around them. The gold eyes glowing in the growing dark.

"If you won't give me what I want, then I'll just take it."

Yosuke dove to the side just in time to avoid being impaled on sharp spikes, then rolled to his feet, running away from his attacker.

_Help me_. Yosuke thought. His mind going into overdrive from the adrenaline. His thoughts were uncontrolled. He didn't even know what he was thinking, so focused as he was to get away.

_Jiraya! Help!_

* * *

**Hey all! How's it been? Been some time since I last posted a chapter to anything, yeah?**

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter's not all that great, I'm working on some other ones of course, but this was the only one that was done. . . Also, there may or may not be a part two of this, we'll see how I feel about it. I know I haven't delved too deep into the main protags' and their relationships with their personas, but I also want to explore some of the other characters as well! I want everyone to have their chance!**

**As always all reviews are appreciated, as well as any favs and follows you wish to give! Critique is also just as welcome!**

**Sincerely,**

**Fallen L. Angel**


	5. Nightmare (P5)

**Persona, I Choose You!**

**Persona 5**

**Nightma****re**

Daylight was slowly turning to dusk as Arsene and Ren made their way back to Leblanc. The day had been relatively simple, Arsene mused, with Ren (and by extension himself) hanging out with Ryuji and Kidd. Later going to that little diner for a quick meal, and stopping at the bookstore for reading material that Ren had ordered a week ago. Arsene peeked out the corner of his eye and found that Ren had a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He felt silently pleased at his Master's joy and made a note to avoid getting too many feathers on his pillow tonight.

They turned a corner, only a few blocks away from Leblanc now. It was silent, many of the passerbys having gone home and only a stray cat or two lingering nearby. Arsene stopped, a sudden unease in his gut. Ren walked a few paces ahead, but then stopped once he realized his Persona was not following.

"Arsene?" Ren turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. Arsene felt something in psyche twitch.

"Isn't it strange?" He asked, and Ren tilted his head confused.

"The silence. Normally there's at least a few people in the streets, but not even that drunk you like messing with is here." Ren frowned, but then took in his surroundings.

Indeed. No humans could be seen, the birds were silent, any animals they had passed were gone, as if swallowed by shadow. Arsene noted the lack of sound coming from vehicles or the chatter of people. The darkness and silence of the homes unnerved him.

"Let's hurry home." Ren said, a look of unease on his features. Arsene nodded, eager. The two walked just a bit faster.

He kept glancing at Ren. It wasn't his own safety he was worried for. Arsene knew he could take care of himself just fine, even in his confined form he was a force to be reckoned with. He also knew Ren could fight and protect himself as well. However, it was something about the stillness, about the way they were exposed out here, and about Ren's own expression that reminded Arsene just how _human_ his Master was. How vulnerable and _breakable_ humans could be. It made his instincts scream to keep Ren in sight.

Dammit. How much longer until they get to Leblanc!?

The sound of a trash can clattering in an alleyway caused both human and persona to jump. Arsene took an immediate defense in front of Ren while the teenager prepared the fire in his heart to let loose should Arsene need it. Yet, nothing emerged from the dark corridor. While this should have put anyone else at ease, the two of them knew by now not to take anything like this lightly. Getting jumped by shadows one too many times will do that to a person.

The two looked at each other and Arsene made a gesture for Ren to stick close. Ren nodded and both slowly advanced closer. Once they were about five feet away from what looked like a shaking garbage can, Arsene held a hand out for Ren to stop and let him take the lead. He nodded consent, and the Persona crept closer. Slow. Slowly.

Only for a cat to leap out from the garbage can, knocking it over, and giving both Persona and Master a heart attack.

They watched from their frozen surprise as the feline licked a paw before meowing and darting further into the alley.

Arsene allowed himself to relax as he realized his Master was no longer in danger. At least he thought.

Ren's cry of distress was all he needed to whip around and see the teen get dragged away. Arsene's wings flared and zipped out of the alley.

Whatever had him was fast, as he only got a glimpse of a wing and Ren's flailing body just as it turned a corner, and it brought Arsene more distress at the very real epiphany that he could _lose_ them. His wings beat harshly, forcefully as the small Persona did what he could to keep them in sight, being teased by nothing more than flashes of his Master and assailant as they turned corner after corner.

At last he found himself once more on the main street, his eyes widening at the sight.

Ren was struggling, fighting against the hands wrapped around his throat, but it was who was holding him that gave Arsene pause.

The hat, the dark wings, a face of gleeful fire. All signs pointing to his own species. That wasn't the real surprise. No Persona knew how to explain how they knew each other from the rest. Mannerisms? Posture? Voice? All possibilities but not a concrete answer when two personas were near identical in every way. Yet they still knew each other apart.

Which is why Arsene knew this wasn't just another of his species, an identical twin. This was himself. As sure as looking in a mirror, it was himself holding Ren, hurting him, choking him, _killing him_-

"It's a shame isn't it?" His own voice, his own _damned_ voice, asked. As if he wasn't choking the life out of the very Master he chose to serve.

"Release him!" Arsene charged, intending to fight, trying to ignore the way Ren's face was coloring, panting. Instead he found himself being brushed aside by powerful wings, stronger than his smaller ones, sending him crashing into the ground.

"How upsetting it must be, to know you have such a fragile creature depending on you." He continued, hands squeezing tighter. Ren clawed at the appendages around his neck, arching and trying to use his legs as leverage to pull himself free. His eyes opened, unfocused, but clearly trying to find his Persona.

"Ar-arse-sene. He-hel-," A particularly rough squeeze had him gasp like an overused child's toy, cutting off his pleas.

"Stop!" Arsene tried to charge lower this time, hoping to gouge the other in the stomach, only to be batted away by a swift kick, the movment making Ren whimper in pain. This time Arsene went through a light pole, before skidding to a stop.

"Stop, please," Arsene struggled to stand after the hit, his wings crooked at an impossible angle, begging and pleading for his Master's life.

The copy ignored him, staring straight into Ren's eyes.

"You did this to yourself, you know. All his pain and suffering. If only you hadn't interfered. If only you hadn't been so selfish. Now he can't escape his fate, and you'll only drag him deeper. This poor, fragile creature." His hands pressed harder, no doubt crinkling Ren's throat like paper.

"Consider this a mercy."

There was a snap, like a twig breaking, and Ren's body fell limp.

* * *

Arsene shot up with an enraged roar, wings flailing, body flipping and tangling with something. It didn't matter though. He'd claw his way through anything to get at his imposter, the monster, the murderer.

Ren's murderer.

He barely registered the sound of soft thumping, some more clear than others, as he struggled against his restraints. Then there was something else wrapping around him, pulling him close.

"Let go! I'll kill him!"

"Arsene! What the hell!?"

"Please, my friend. You must calm yourself!"

He didn't listen to either of the voices, as familiar as they seemed. He was too angry and filled with sorrow.

"Arsene! Please, you gotta calm down!"

That voice made him pause. A voice he'd never thought he'd hear again. Deep for his age, yet youthful and impish, currently worried and strict.

He blinked his eyes open, and felt unconscious relief at his surroundings.

He wasn't in an alley. He wasn't outside at all. What greeted him was old, wood paneling and floors. A shelf filled with a hodgepodge of knickknacks, and an old television. A recognizable couch and a bed that used crates as a frame.

Home. He was home. As for who was holding him.

He looked down at black sleeves and then up into the face of Ren Amamiya.

He must have had a strange look on his face, because Ren's brows creased in worry and he was frowning.

"Hey, what was that? What happened?"

Arsene couldn't find his words, stuttering over his speech at the sight of his Master well and alive. Unbroken like a dead doll. He didn't answer, instead pulling his hat low over his eyes to hide the face he could feel the sting of tears.

"_You did this to yourself, you know. All his pain and suffering."_

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream. I apologize for waking you all."

If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the frown on Ren's face grow deeper, eyes contemplative as he looked over the Persona in front of him. Morgana and Zorro both exchanged glances, their own worry clear on their faces.

However, all three knew it wouldn't do any good to press further. Arsene's demeanor and stance showed he had no intentions of going into details. Instead, Ren stood up, saying, "If you say so. Why don't we head back to bed?"

Arsene didn't trust his voice, figuring it better to nod, and decided to pick up his blankets that he dragged down with him, intending on returning to his bed on the top of Ren's shelf.

So, it was with great surprise when Ren picked him up and settled onto his bed with him. He pulled the blankets over himself first, knowing his comforter would be too hot for the Persona, before gently coaxing Arsene to lay next to him.

He was perplexed, but obeyed the silent command, curling in on himself and wrapping his wings around him in a makeshift blanket. Morgana soon joined, settling with Zorro near the end of the bed, which confused Arsene even more since he knew Zorro preferred sleeping on the couch or his hammock.

He ruffled his feathers at the sudden feel of human fingers gently petting them, but then settled once he remembered whose hand that was. Ren hummed a tired tune, trying and succeeding at relaxing Arsene. Calming him from the storm of emotions that had shot through him rapid fire earlier.

"You can talk about it, you know. Everyone has nightmares." He said. Arsene thought about this, he really did. However, not even he understood the reason for his nightmare and what his copy had been saying. Yet, the thought of it, remembering it, left a strange void in his chest.

"_How upsetting it must be, to know you have such a fragile creature depending on you."_

No, best not to be too detailed then. He didn't want to upset Ren. Instead, he decided to ask a question.

"Tell me, do you ever wonder where I'm from? Why we chose each other as partners?" He asked. Ren gave a small sound.

"Sometimes, but not much. Why?"

"_If only you hadn't been so selfish."_

"Do you regret Linking with me?" He didn't have to elaborate. He knew his mission was putting Ren at risk. They both did.

"No." Ren answered, a little more alert than he had been, "Never. You've brought so much life to my boring ass days. I used to have so little people around me, but now that you're here, it's like my whole world has expanded. You've shown me things I never would have looked at myself, you helped me grow and learn."

The hand stroking his wings pulled him closer, as if Ren was afraid he'd disappear.

"I'll only say this once, since I'm not the mushy type, but don't ever doubt your place with us, Arsene. You're just as precious to me as anyone I've come to care for. And I'll never regret that."

Despite the heaviness in his heart, Arsene felt himself snuggle closer to his Master.

"You would have met them yourself, I'm sure. You've quite the magnetic personality after all." He meant it. He meant every word. Even if he gave him grief over following the Gentleman's Code, even if he would make sarcastic quips at his expense, he knew just how wonderful Ren could shine. It was why he was so hard on him, some days. He wanted the boy to grow into the man he had every right to be. A beaming beacon of hope and happiness to all who look at him.

"Maybe," Ren mumbled, "I still think life's better with you here, though."

Arsene waited for Ren to continue, but his Master remained silent. Carefully turning himself around under the arm that held him, he looked to see that his grey eyes had drifted closed, and his breathing was evening out the deeper he fell into sleep.

"_It's a shame isn't it?"_

_No,_ Arsene thought, watching Ren's face as it relaxed, _There is no shame in being here. There is no shame in Ren helping me and I staying by his side. Should any enemy try, I will protect this boy with my life. I will ensure that he has a future to look forward to._

Arsene's own eyes and body began to feel heavy, and he snuggled closer to Ren's chest. The boy's heartbeat was a soothing lullaby.

_I swear it._

* * *

Morgana kept his ears alert, waiting for Ren and Arsene to stop talking. Once the chatter had ended and both of them were drifted into slumber, Morgana opened his eyes, checked they were asleep one more time, before turning to his Persona.

"Zorro, you still awake?"

Zorro peaked open one blue eye at him.

"Yes, little gato. Is something on your mind?"

Morgana nodded, but kept himself in place behind the bend of Ren's knees. As much as he liked his Persona petting him, he was too warm to move.

"Yeah. About Arsene. Do you think Lavenza was right?"

Zorro turned his full attention to the feline this time, changing position so he was lounging on his side, but closer to Morgana so their whispered words could better reach each other.

"After tonight, I suppose there might be some truth. He looked ready to kill."

"Yeah, but he calmed down once he heard Ren," Morgana argued, "Isn't that kind of weird? If he wanted to hurt us he could have. He said "I'll kill him". If he was talking about Ren, wouldn't he have attacked him the moment he heard his voice?"

"Also true. But that leaves us with what he dreamed and why it had upset him so much."

That – was a good point. Morgana looked down in thought. They really had been sleeping, Morgana pretty sure he was fantasizing about fatty tuna, when a deep roar and crash had woken them up. Morgana and Zorro had been ready to fight, to defend their home. Only to see Arsene flailing in a rage on the floor and wrapped up in the thin sheets he used as nesting materials. He wouldn't listen to Zorro or him, and he'd been afraid they'd have to take drastic measures. However, once Ren had shot out of bed and wrapped his arms around Arsene, talking to him, that the red Persona had finally calmed. It was a relief. Yet, Arsene had been funny after that. His questions sounded doubtful, something Morgana had thought the Persona would never sound like. That wasn't all though. The way Arsene avoided looking at them. The way he hid his eyes.

He looked ready to cry.

"Ren," Morgana's voice was confident, "The dream had to have been about Ren."

Zorro hummed, thoughtful. The cat waited for the Persona to gather his thoughts, knowing better than to try rushing him into talking.

"That could very well be. It would explain why he seemed so happy, yet upset, at Ren's presence. That still leaves what, exactly happened."

"Nothing good." Morgana said, remembering Arsene calling it 'a bad dream', "But how bad it was I don't know. Do you think Ren got hurt?"

"Considering his reaction, I'd say something worse than that." He said, no longer looking at Morgana, but at the sleeping teenager.

Something in the feline's chest sunk and twisted at that, only one possibility coming to mind. He didn't like it, not at all.

"Then that means he's good. If it upset him that bad, then-"

"Calm yourself, my little gato. It is still too early to tell." Zorro soothed, petting Morgana's back, "If Lavenza is right about Arsene's past deeds and affiliations, then we need to keep better watch. Gather more solid evidence." His hand scratched behind Morgana's ears, sending the cat into a fit of purring.

"Then again, even if she's right, perhaps we can consider tonight a blessing." Morgana raised a brow at that, or as well as a cat could.

"Why do you say that? Tonight was awful."

"Yes, but not our worst. Besides, it's as you said; If Arsene was indeed that upset at the possibility of Ren's, shall we say, 'unfortunate fate', then we must consider the idea that he actually cares. That Ren's presence, his Link, is changing him. That the idea of Ren no longer existing, or just getting hurt, is enough to trigger a reaction."

"But what about Arsene's memories?" Morgana countered, "He said he doesn't remember much before coming to the human world. Do you still think he could be lying?"

"Peace, gato, peace. I cannot tell you whether or not he speaks truth. It is true that, when a Persona crosses over, there could be some issues. Any myriad of issues, especially if one is a lost soul. Memory loss would not surprise me. But even then, whether it is guilt or genuine fear that causes his grief, can you not deny the fact that he was ready to avenge Ren tonight, if his dream had indeed been real?"

Once again, Morgana couldn't deny the truth of Zorro's words. It was obvious Arsene had been upset. That something, perhaps a lost memory or some form of guilt, had bubbled to the surface. Had drove Arsene into a frenzy that could have been worse than his natural aggression in battle.

"Okay. Okay, I think I understand."

"Good," Zorro nodded, "Then that's enough worrying tonight then. We'll start looking deep tomorrow, alright? Perhaps Lavenza or even the twins discovered a new development that was the cause of this. Now, let us rest, little gato."

Zorro made himself comfortable against the wall again. Morgana laid his head on his paws, watching his persona drifted to sleep.

_I hope we're right, Zorro_, Morgana thought, closing his eyes,_ I wouldn't want to fight a friend, but I'd never forgive him if he hurt Ren. I'd never forgive myself either._

_Please,_ he prayed, _Please, _please_, let us be right._

* * *

**Hello! Been forever hasn't it? Sorry guys! Hopefully this one is up to standard. Please, feel free to tell me what you think. I eagerly await your response! All interest is appreciated!**


	6. Welcome (P1)

**Disclaimer: All rights and properties of Persona is owned by _Atlus_ and it affiliates.**

* * *

****Summary: ****The Velvet Room is a place where they watch over the border between the Metaverse and the Human realm. A place that few can enter, and most only by invitation. However, now that the border has gave way, it's time for the Velvet Room to take a new role. Igor is eager to greet their first guest.

* * *

**Warning(s): **. . . None. No, really. *Shrugs*

* * *

**Persona, I Choose You!**

**Persona 1**

**Welcome**

* * *

The Velvet Room. A place in between, existing yet nearly untouchable. For many years it's existed in this strange balance, stable but precarious. On the edge of both worlds, yet falling into neither. An ever-looming place of observation, preserving peace between the realm of Humans and its counterpart; The Metaverse. Two worlds at once blurred together, until the strange and powerful creatures threatened to engulf humanity and Philemon intervened to keep balance and harmony. He created this room to help observe both worlds and to serve as a bridge, should the service ever be required, to return the displaced back to their own realms.

Igor has lived in this room for many, many, years. How many is insignificant, as the passage of time in the Velvet Room has little meaning, and even if it did Igor would still serve there loyally. He was not lonely, as his Master ensured to give him company of two others, Belladonna and Nameless. Steadfast companions who shared his passions and who were content with their place in the room. To watch both worlds grow and change is his pleasure, and to keep both under watchful eye his duty.

The three of them spent their days in blissful quiet, only exiting the room every now and again to see the changes for themselves, but never all together. Balance was important, after all. They had no need to worry of being followed back to the room, at least from the human realm. Only those whom are invited, contracted and Linked to a Persona or lead there by an invited guest themselves, may enter that space. Only they are able to take notice any of the blue doors that are spread throughout the human world. Personas, however, were the more dangerous, being powerful beings themselves. The doors had to remain better hidden, rather than in plain sight. Though any uninvited guest, human or not, would be quick to find themselves faced with a powerful foe, and the reason why Philemon trusted Igor to protect this place.

He was at peace here for so long that when the first cracks began to appear he had thought perhaps he was finally going senile. Yet they continued to grow, to spread like a disease.

Then, the border broke, and pandemonium.

It had happened so fast that all he and his sparse companions could do was create a barrier to contain it all. All they could do was watch as personas began to terrorize the humans. For once, in so many years, Igor had felt powerless and a failure.

He had feared his Master's ire. Yet, when he was met instead with quiet contemplation, Igor was intrigued.

_"Perhaps it is time for the Velvet Room to stop observing, and start doing."_

So it was decreed, and so it was that Igor followed his Master's commands. Tirelessly they prepared. Gathering their power and resources. Belladonna calling to the other side with her voice, an enchanting plea to the bridges between, and Nameless' fingers dancing across keys in a code only she could relay.

Igor in particular, had quite the task. Preparing special cards to hand out to humans, to tame rather unwieldly personas. Cards that would allow them to Link and fight alongside the very monsters that were invading their world. An ancient bond once extinguished, would now be rekindled.

Yes, they were prepared and Igor excited. It was something new after all, and he loved new experiences. It was even better, knowing that he was going to help create them. How long had it been since anything of great change and importance happened in that room? How long since a human or persona had ever set foot there? Not since Igor had taken over, no mistake in that. Would they be young, older? Male or female? Would they be ripe with knowledge from long travels and adventures, or new and fresh and timid to this otherworldly experience?

So many possibilities! So many potential personas they could attract. Which persona would they catch the eye of? Which one would deem them a worthy partner? Would they need to use one of the special cards Igor crafted, or would they Link up fine without that particular service?

Igor could feel the tingle of countless possibilities ripple through the room and his own person. The time drew near, their first guest approached and, oh, what a powerful aura.

However, even he, with all his Master's trust and gifted power, could have never guessed how events would turn. Never knowing how his two companions would soon turn to three, to five, seven, and more. To gain those that he would come too see as family and even his own children. How that ancient bond, of human and persona, wouldn't just be rekindled, but reborn like an emperor's undying flames. How this leak in the border would continue to shape the human world like the sun and moon shapes the night and day. How humanity would fight against their own self-destruction and the destruction of the Metaverse. How Personas would come to humans and non-humans alike, seeking them not as prey or sport, but as companions and friends. To fight together, live together, cry and bleed together. To rebel against any self-proclaimed god's chains and continue to fight, to survive, to live and defy all that claim to know better.

To defy not only Igor's expectations, but even Philemon's.

With all their foresight, not even he, Igor, or Philemon, could have ever seen just how things would change when that first boy took his first steps into the room.

Of course, Igor worried for none of this. He was now going to be a guide after all, so was his new duty.

So, when that human boy, with his purple hair, rumpled school uniform, and shiny earring walked through that door, dazed and confused, Igor bowed his head. Yes, the aura was strong, bright, but still young. It would need honing and guidance. Someone to point him in the right direction, but not be so forceful that he be unable to choose his course of action. The experience would forge his soul and being, steel it against hardship, yet leave it malleable enough that he may keep an open mind and heart. Yes, this boy's potential was everything Igor could imagine it to be, and he was delighted to make his acquaintance.

He raised his arm in greeting, as Belladonna sung her soul and Nameless weaved her a never-ending aria, and said the words that he would come to say, come to love saying, as his current guest entered that blue room.

Igor smiled.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room."

* * *

**Hey, all! New addition to PICY, hope you like it! Sorry if it's really short, but this a more introspective piece I guess? Okay, probably more of a world building/lore building chapter than anything. Just something short, sweet, and to the point. Can I just say, that even though they don't use any of the cast from Persona 2 back, that I'm really glad they kept Igor. He just adds so much needed atmosphere and personality, ya know? I always like going into the Velvet Room and him greeting you. He seems genuinely happy you're there.**


End file.
